I need You
by Naxelle
Summary: Oneshot : Duo est en colère contre Heero...


**Auteur : Naxelle ( on s'en s'rait douté ! ) **

**Disclaimer : Après avoir payé un billet d'avion super cher, après avoir rampée dans des conduits d'aération crasseux, après les avoir baillonés et ligotés et après les avoir forcés ( à coups de pied aux fesses ) à monter dans un camion blindé j'ai ramené les G-boys chez moi pour les torturer dans mes fics à la nois niahahaha ! Mais bon ils m'appartiennent pas quand même !**

**Genre : on va dire romance, avec un poil d'humour sur la fin **

**Résumé : j'aime pas les résumés, donc lisez !**

**Ps : la chanson qui parcours un petit morceau de cette fic est "So I need you" du groupe 3 doors down ( un jour j'arriverai à faire une song fic avec kryptonite :P )  
**

**   
**

**I need you**

Cette fois s'en était trop ! Duo craquait ! Il ne pensait pas en arriver là un jour mais voilà, c'était trop tard !  
Il passa devant un Quatre affolé qui osa un timide :

« Duo nous allons passer à table… »

Pour toute réponse il n'eut que le son d'une porte violemment claquée.  
Duo s'en voulu à la seconde qui suivit.  
Tant pis, il irait faire ses excuses au blond plus tard, pour l'instant il préférait rester seul, c'était sa ou déverser sa colère sur tous ceux qui tenteraient de l'approcher.

Tout sa c'était la faute d'Heero, comme toujours ! Heero, la principale raisons de ses frustrations !

Duo poussa un profond soupir et se laissa glisser contre la porte de sa chambre jusqu'à se retrouver assis sur le parquet.  
Les rideaux étaient tirés et la pièce était plongé dans la pénombre, mais les yeux du shinigami s'étaient vite habitués et il parvenait à distingué nettement chaque objet. Il attrapa un paquet de cigarette posé sur une commode non loin de lui et en porta une a ses lèvres. La première bouffée de tabac le calma un peu et il rejeta la tête en arrière afin d'en exhaler la fumée.

« Heero tu n'est qu'un connard ! »

Duo secoua à nouveau la tête.

Il avait très vite été attiré par Heero.  
Le mystère qui se dégageait de lui, son regard glacial, ses manières un peu brusques et son mutisme… Duo l'avait d'abord envisagé comme un être a part dont il fallait percer les mystères ! Une sorte de sujet d'étude ! Puis il s'était dit qu'il fallait le voir comme un ami qu'il voudrait aider à sortir de sa coquille, et puis… il avait rapidement du admettre que ce gars là l'attirait, et il avait fini par mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait : amour.  
Longtemps il s'était demandé comment il pouvait aimer ce type ! Certes, Heero était beau garçon, donc forcément attirant, mais il dégageait de telles ondes de froideur et de dureté qu'on lâchait prise bien vite face à son regard !

Mais Duo ne lâchait pas.  
Duo était différent.  
Il n'avait pas peur d'Heero.  
Ni de ses regards, ni de ses menaces.  
Mais malgré tout il avait mal ce soir.  
Mal de l'indifférence que lui témoignait Heero, mal de se démener pour lui plaire, pour paraître gentil, sans aucun résultat à la clé.  
Duo avait mal.  
Heero n'était certes pas très doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments mais bon sang il ne pouvait pas continuer à l'ignorer comme ça !

« Quand bien même il ne m'aime pas il pourrait au moins me considérer comme un ami, depuis le temps ! »

Mais Heero ne savait pas très bien définir la notion d'ami, et cela ne faisait pas parti de ses priorités !  
Duo avait fini par péter les plombs ! C'était prévisible, il se démenait depuis tant de temps pour avoir de la valeur aux yeux du soldat  
parfait ! Et ce soir… ce soir il avait même sauvé la vie du-dit soldat !  
C'est incroyable non ? Heero n'est pas du genre à avoir besoin qu'on lui sauve la vie, il se débrouille très bien tout seul selon ses propres termes !  
Et pourtant ce soir Duo s'était jeté devant lui pour le protéger des éclats d'un plafond de verre qui s'était effondré sur eux lors d'une mission.  
Et Heero n'avait rien dit.  
Pas un merci, pas un regard reconnaissant, pas l'ombre d'un sourire…  
Pire encore, il l'avait repoussé, comme s'il lui reprochait de l'avoir tiré de ce mauvais pas.  
Et Duo l'avait regardé pendant des secondes longues comme des heures sans comprendre.  
Et Heero était reparti dans la bataille sans rien d'autre.  
Si le natté en avait été capable il aurait sans doute pleuré en y repensant, mais les garçons ne pleuraient pas. Alors il se contenta de baisser un peu plus la tête et de tirer une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette.

« Heero… »

_If you could step into my head, tell  
Me would you still know me  
If you woke up in my bed,  
Tell me then would you hold me  
Or would you simply let it lie,  
Leaving me to wonder why  
I can't get you out of this head I call mine_

« C'est débile ! Heero n'est pas assez philanthrope pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans la tête des gens !  
Tout le contraire de Quatre… »

Et pourtant Duo aurait tant aimé que Heero comprenne tout ce qu'il avait en tête sans avoir à prononcer un seul mot !

_Oh no I can't let you go,  
My little girl  
Because you're holding up my world,  
So I need you  
Your imitation of my walk  
And the perfect way you talk  
It's just a couple of the million things  
That I love about you  
So I need you  
So I need you  
So I need you  
So I need you_

Oui il y avait des millions de choses qu'il aimait chez Heero sans pour autant parvenir à vraiment mettre un nom dessus. Et malgré sa distance, et malgré ce qui s'était passé ce soir, et malgré sa colère, il continuait de l'aimer.

_And if I jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge,  
Tell me would you still follow me  
And if I made you mad today,  
Tell me would you love me tomorrow?  
Please  
Or would you say that you don't care,  
And then leave me standing here  
Like the fool who is drowning in dispair_

« Bordel ! Pourquoi il m'a lancé ce regard ? Je lui sauve la vie et il me regarde comme si j'avais attenté à sa personne ! Non mais quel crétin ! Moi je pourrais me vider de mon sang devant lui je suis sur qu'il bougerait pas le petit doigt ! »

Mais si Duo avait le défaut d'être colérique il n'avait, fort heureusement, pas celui d'être dépressif !  
Si la cigarette n'avait pas beaucoup atténué sa colère elle avait au moins annihilé sa tristesse.  
Il se leva, écarta les rideaux de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit.  
L'air frais du soir fit danser les quelques mèches qui traînaient sur son front. La nuit était paisible, au dehors il n'y avait qu'une grande forêt qui disparaissait à l'horizon.  
Les seuls sons qui parvenaient jusqu'aux oreilles du natté étaient ceux des assiettes que Quatre était en train de laver.  
Le repas devait être fini depuis un petit moment déjà.  
Duo n'avait pas faim.  
Inconsciemment il se mit à fredonner ce refrain, celui qui lui faisait penser au soldat parfait !

_And screamin'  
Oh no I can't let you go,  
My little girl  
Because you're holding up my world,  
So I need you  
Your imitation of my walk  
And the perfect way you talk  
It's just a couple of the million  
Things that I love about you  
So I need you  
So I need you  
So I need you  
So I need you  
I'm on my own  
I'm on my own  
I'm on my own_

Le cliquetis de la porte derrière lui le força à se redresser.  
Heero était entré.  
Heero le regardait.  
Et Duo se sentit sa rage remonter, comme un animal furieux qui se débattrait dans son ventre.  
Dans ses tripes.

« Tu as manqué le repas… »

Depuis quand le soldat parfait se préoccupait-il de savoir si lui, Duo Maxwell, mangeait ou pas ?

« Et alors ? » rétorqua le natté sur la défensive

Heero ne dit rien. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et s'avança vers l'armoire pour y prendre une pile de draps propres.  
Il attendit d'avoir fini de faire son lit pour parler à nouveau :

« Quatre à l'air un peu inquiet, tu devrais aller lui parler »

Heero tassa un peu ses oreillers avant d'ajouter :

« Pourquoi t'es-tu enfermé ici ? La mission à été un succès ! »

La mission, Heero n'avait que la mission à la bouche comme toujours !  
Duo sentit la bête dans ses entrailles grogner avec plus de fureur encore et il ne pu contenir plus longtemps sa colère :

« TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?! »

Heero le regarda d'un air interloqué.

« Aujourd'hui j'ai risqué ma vie pour toi ! Je me suis jeté en avant pour te protéger et j'ai même été blessé mais toi tu t'es contenté de me repousser et d'avoir un regard offusqué ! Pas même un mot de reconnaissance ! Et inutile de me regarder comme si tu ne comprenais pas ! On est des équipiers je et rappelle, mais toi tu es une équipe à toi tout seul visiblement ! Pour toutes les opérations tu fais bande à part mais lorsque tu a besoin d'aide on est toujours là ! Il serait temps de montrer un peu de gratitude a tes coéquipiers !

- Duo je…

- Et ne m'interrompt pas ! Ca fait des mois que je me démène pour toi, je fais des efforts, j'essais d'être gentil, de t'aider quand tu semble en avoir besoin, j'ai tout fait pour me rapprocher de toi, pour que tu comprennes… pour que tu comprennes…

- Que je… comprenne ?

- Rhaa ! Laisse tomber ! »

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée Duo claqua la porte de la chambre et s'enfuit dans le couloir.  
Heero resta seul, éberlué et un peu perdu.  
Le natté se jeta sur un canapé et alluma la télé.  
Trowa était assis dans un fauteuil non loin et semblait absorbé dans une lecture quelconque.  
Quatre s'assit à coté de Duo et posa devant lui une tasse de chocolat fumante.

« Merci Quat' c'est gentil mais là franchement je préférerai quelque chose d'un peu plus fort comme… du rhum !

- Je ne crois pas que se soit ce dont tu ais vraiment besoin !

- ah oui ?

- Trowa tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ? »

Le garçon à la mèche leva les yeux un instant sans qu'on ne puisse en déchiffrer l'expression, puis, sans un bruit, sortit du fauteuil et disparu à l'étage.

« A l'heure qu'il est Heero doit être complètement déstabilisé, à ce demander pourquoi tu lui en veux !

- Mais je lui ai dit pourquoi je…

- Non tu lui a « hurlé » la raison ! Ce n'est pas la même chose, et comme tu le sait Heero ne connais rien aux sous-entendus et aux  
non-dits !

- Ouai…

- Tu aurais peut-être du aller jusqu'au bout des choses et lui dire franchement ce que tu ressentais pour lui non ?

- C'est ça ! Pour qu'il pointe son flingue sur ma tempe et menace de me tuer, non merci !

- Tu sais, Heero n'est pas aussi inhumain que tu le crois, et je suis sure que vu ton état il prendra le temps de t'écouter et de te  
répondre… »

Duo soupira.  
Dieu qu'il avait envie d'obéir à Quatre ! Il n'était pas timide et il n'avait pas peur du refus de Heero, mais si jamais Heero interprétait mal ses paroles ? Déjà que l'ambiance n'était pas toujours au top alors là sa risquai de carrément tourner au cauchemar !

« Arrête de réfléchir et vas-y ! insista Quatre

- C'est facile pour toi tu…

- et n'essai pas de te justifier ! Renchérit le blond

- bon… »

Duo se leva et, après quelques secondes, se dirigea vers les escaliers.  
Au moment ou il posa le pied sur la première marche il s'immobilisa et regarda Quatre droit dans les yeux :

« Au fait, si je meurt je veux un cercueil en chêne pas en sapin ! Et tu à intérêt à prendre en charge tous les frais de mes obsèques parce que se sera de ta faute ! »

Pour toute réponse le blond lui sourit malicieusement.

Il posa la main sur la poignée, il pouvait encore renoncer, retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé et oublier sa colère, qui savait ce qu'il adviendrait de lui après ça ?  
Il ouvrit la porte en ayant l'impression que son corps l'avait fait sans qu'il lui eu donné la permission !  
Heero était assis en tailleur sur son lit et tapait frénétiquement sur son ordinateur portable. Il le va les yeux lorsque Duo entra, prêt à demander de franches explications cette fois-ci !

« Duo écoute si je…

- Non c'est à moi de m'expliquer. Je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus comme ça, j'ai laissé mes sentiments me submerger, ça fait trop longtemps que j'aurais du t'en parler, si je ne dis rien la situation ne s'améliorera jamais…

- Duo laisse moi te dire…

- Non c'est à moi de te dire… »

Ils se regardèrent un instant, surpris et légèrement amusés. Ce fut Duo qui rompit le silence :

« Très bien ! Après tout, c'est à cause de toi que tout à commencé alors explique toi !

- Duo je… je te remercie, pour aujourd'hui, pour toutes les fois ou tu m'as aidé, si j'ai réagit ainsi cet après-midi c'est à la fois par un vieux réflexe de loup solitaire et aussi parce que de te sentir contre moi ainsi m'a… troublé. J'ai compris que je ressentais quelques chose à ton égard et c'est en totale contradiction avec ma nature même… »

Heero n'avait jamais prononcé autant de mots en une semaine, alors en une seule phrase, c'était un miracle !

Duo était perdu, comme si la pièce s'était mise à tourner autour de lui sans que ses pieds ne quittent le sol.

Quatre avait peut-être mis une légère goutte de rhum dans son chocolat finalement !

« Tu veux dire ressentir quelque chose comme… un sentiment ?!

- Hn…

- Envers moi ?

- Hn

- Ah… »

Duo se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit. Il fut tenté de se pincer le bras pour vérifier si tout ceci était bien réel mais il se dit qu'il aurait l'air ridicule ! Finalement, au point ou il en était autant tenter le tout pour le tout !

« Heero… c'est pour sa… je… depuis longtemps je suis attiré par toi, mais ton indifférence et même ta méchanceté parfois… j'ai craqué ! »

Heero se leva et s'assit à coté de Duo.  
Il le regarda pendant de longue minute et Duo cru qu'il se noyait dans l'océan des yeux du soldat parfait. Puis très lentement, les yeux de Heero commencèrent à se fermer et son visage se rapprocha de celui de Duo. Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact et ils échangèrent un doux baiser.  
Duo se laissa faire, sans réagir, si c'était un rêve il ne voulait surtout pas se réveiller, plus jamais…  
Puis, après un court instant, leurs bouches se descellèrent et Duo ouvrit les yeux.

« Heero, je t'aime… depuis longtemps déjà… »

Derrière la porte un Quatre au sourire radieux s'éloigna discrètement jusqu'à sa chambre :

« Il était temps ! »


End file.
